1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor memory device, and more particularly, to a multimode data buffer and a method for controlling propagation time delay.
2. Description of the Related Art
To improve system performances, innovations in the design of semiconductor memory devices in general, and the design of dynamic random access memories (DRAMs) in particular, continue to focus on higher integration and higher speed operation. That is, DRAMs capable of processing more data at higher speed are desired. For higher speed operations, DRAMs synchronized with a system clock have been developed. This synchronous feature of DRAMs has increased data transmission speeds.
However, since a data input/output operation in a synchronous DRAM should be performed in a cycle of a system clock, there is a limit to increasing the bandwidth between the synchronous DRAM and a DRAM controller, that is, the amount of data which is input/output from a memory device in a unit time is limited. In order to increase data transmission speed, dual data rate (DDR) synchronous DRAMs in which data is input/output synchronized both with the rising edge and falling edge of a clock have been developed.
In general, a DDR synchronous DRAM uses a data strobe signal when the DRAM receives data from a memory controller or sends data to the memory controller. For example, in a data receiving operation, the DDR synchronous DRAM receives data with a data strobe signal from the memory controller. Also, in a data outputting operation, the DDR synchronous DRAM outputs data with a data strobe signal to the memory controller.
In high speed semiconductor memory devices such as DDR synchronous DRAMs, a single mode (SM)-type input buffer, which compares a data strobe signal with a reference voltage, is used as a data strobe input buffer. However, in a DDR synchronous DRAM having an SM-type data strobe signal input buffer, a data setup/hold time margin may be degraded if noise is included in a data strobe signal or reference voltage.
In order to compensate for this problem, a dual mode (DM)-type data strobe signal input buffer which compares a data strobe signal with the inverse signal of the data strobe signal instead of reference voltage has been introduced.
Since an output signal is determined at the cross point of the two signals, that is, the data strobe signal and an inverse of the data strobe signal, in the DM-type data strobe signal input buffer, noise immunity improves.
Also, more recently, in order to satisfy demands of a variety of users, an SM/DM dual-use data strobe signal input buffer has been developed. In an SM/DM dual-use data strobe signal input buffer, propagation delay time from an input terminal to an output terminal should be substantially the same both in the single mode (SM) and in the dual mode (DM). However, since the gain of a differential amplifier in the single mode is different from the gain in the dual mode, the propagation delay time in the single mode is different from the propagation delay time in the dual mode.
FIG. 1 illustrates waveforms produced in accordance with the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, propagation delay time of the differential output signal (DS) in the SM mode is much greater than in the DM mode. Outputting the differential output signal (DS) at a different time in the SM mode and the DM mode degrades the uniformity of both the data setup time (tDS) and the data hold time (tDH) as illustrated in FIG. 1. The difference in the propagation delay time may cause a difference in the setup/hold timing in each mode such that a data setup/hold margin is degraded.